pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Daisy Hernandez
She is Eric Nevis's and Matt Hoover's tomboy friend. She lives in the house behind Eric's house, and constantly climbs over the fence that seperates them to visit him. Even though Eric and Matt consider her annoying, she is a constant help to them. She is Didi Martinez-Hernandez's adoptive sister and best friend. Personality She isn't your average girly-girl. She is usuallly weird and spontaneous. She once joined the Fireside Girls with her adoptive sister, Didi, but quitted once she saw how girly they were. She is considered "crazy but loveable" by Didi. Many call her a nerd, but she just tells them, "Yes, yes I am, because I'm a Never-Ending-Radical-Dork!!" She doesn't like any troops that are girly, and says that she "will never, EVER, join a troop!!". ("Daisy and Didi") She is very easily annoyed when she has gotten less than nine hours of sleep. In the Phineas & Ferb Forever Series, she is exactly like this, except she is more aggressive and gets ticked off easier. Skills She is known to play the electric guitar "awesomistically", and can "sing like an angel", as said by Phineas Flynn. She is known to draw comics of her and her sister's adventures in anime or manga. It is unknown to many that she has a creative imagination. She can speak fluent Spanish, English, and Pig Latin. Appearance She has dark brown hair, medium skin tone, and electric lime eyes. Summer Days Present Day She wears a long-sleeved light blue shirt under a blue tank top. She also wears jeans under a colorful skirt that varies from day to day. She wears her hair loose. Teen Years She wears an orange tank top with a pair of jean shorts with a skirt over it. Winter Days Present day She wears a tight, dark blue blouse with a light blue jacket over it. She also wears a colorful skirt with black leggings under it. She wears her hair in a hairdo that is kind of like a ponytail. Teen Years Comig soon Relationships Didi Martinez-Hernandez She is best friends with her adoptive sister, Didi. She defends her a lot, and is as close to her as two sisters can get. She almost never gets mad at her, but when she does, she forgives Didi almost instantaneously. 's room]] Phineas Flynn She is pretty good friends with Phineas, and is intrigued by his daily inventions. Though, she does NOT like Phineas like Isabella thinks. Isabella Garcia-Shapiro She slightly hates Isabella Garcia-Shapiro for accusing her of trying to take Phineas Flynn from her, and hasn't been able to be around her without getting in a dark mood ever since. She really doesn't get along with her, no matter what the situation. Ferb Fletcher She has a normal friendship with him, and likes to help him with his inventions. Eric Nevis She is friendly towards him, and is his neighbor. She hangs out with him every day. Matt Hoover She likes him in a best frriend way, but hides it by picking on him about his "nerdiness". It is possible that Daisy marries him in the future, and have a child named Estrella "Starr". Freddy Garcia She is friendly towards him, and translates what he says into English. She helps him learn English, and they become best friends. Candace Flynn Daisy tries to be nice to Candace, and likes to hang out with her, even though Candace calls her "annoying". Django Brown Daisy goes out with Django, but she soon realizes she just likes Django as a friend. Django, however, falls in love with her and starts hanging out with her more. Daisy doesn't seem to be aware of Django's crush. Pepe the Parrot Daisy is very close to her parrot, and loves him very much. She believes that pepe is amazing, and can do many tricks, when the truth is that Pepe doesn't do much. David Honea She is severly creeped out by David, mainly because of his strong resemblence to her. She calls him a "freaky, weirdo stalker guy!". ("The Attack of the Counterparts") Devin Fernandez Daisy is good friends with her counterpart. She is creeped out sometimes by her girly-ness. Jacob Greenfish They have a good friendship. Appearances Stories The Annual Troop Olympics In this story, she makes her first appearance, and goes to the Annual Troop Olympics to support her sister. Daisy and Didi In the girls' flashback of their first day in Danville, they find new friends, and some not-so-good ones. Episodes Firepuff Girls Z! Daisy becomes her alter-ego, Powered Flower, and battles "some weird dude who wants to take over the Tri-State Area". in the anime]] The End of Danville Daisy guest stars in this episode by PremierChannel TV '10. The Agents Daisy also guest stars in this episode also by PremierChannel TV '10. Daisy and Didi (Perry Adventures) Daisy is just pictured in this series by PremierChannel TV '10. The Day Earth was Destroyed Daisy gets a cameo in this story by PremierChannel TV '10. Series Phineas & Ferb Forever Series Daisy and Didi now live in Los Angeles, California, and have never gone to Danville. They meet Phineas and Ferb, Marabella and Emily Kinney, and others! Plus, they find some guys that just might be right for them..... This series is by HyperHearts58. The Firepuff Girs Z (Series) Daisy and others fight evil every day, and battle with rivals and counterparts, The Slightly Sweet Girls Z! They sometimes have time to fight The Lovepuff Girls Z!, their Loveside counterparts. Movies Judy and Lizz, Toys: A Crossover Daisy Hernandez is Judy Pride in this upcoming fanfic by Daisy56. Category:Kids Category:Characters Category:Fireside Girls Category:Firepuff Girls Category:Daisy56's Pages Category:Girlz! Category:Fictional Singer/Songwriters